


irregular office

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Crossover Pairings, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Seonghwa likes to think he's a calm person. When he gets too angry he counts to ten and takes deep breaths, always maintains his self control. It's an important part of maturity, he thinks, to be able to keep your cool in your argument.All that goes out the window the second he sees that smug fucking smile over his cubicle wall, belonging to one Nakamoto Yuta.





	irregular office

**Author's Note:**

> how did this happen...

Seonghwa likes to think he's a calm person. When he gets too angry he counts to ten and takes deep breaths, always maintains his self control. It's an important part of maturity, he thinks, to be able to keep your cool in your argument.

All that goes out the window the second he sees that smug fucking smile over his cubicle wall, belonging to one Nakamoto Yuta.

Yuta is older than Seonghwa, something he lords over him at every possible opportunity. But Seonghwa has been at this job for years longer. He works for it, works so hard he nods off at his desk with all the extra hours. Yuta, on the other hand, is only here because two of his best friends are in high-up positions in the company.

Seonghwa despises nepotism, and he despises Nakamoto Yuta. 

See, if they just avoided each other, all would be mostly fine, no problems except for the occasional glares over the water cooler. But the thing is, Yuta keeps seeking him out, hanging over his cubical wall to make snide comments about his organizational skills, his work ethic, his choice of lunch, of all things. And then he smiles that stupid smirk while Seonghwa clenches his teeth and desperately tries not to lose it. 

So here he is again in his endless predicament, Yuta hanging his arms over his cubicle wall and grinning like a shark. Seonghwa silently saves his spreadsheet and minimizes it, turning steely eyes to the nuisance. Yuta laughs heartily when he sees that look, his whole face lighting up, too radiant for a demon like him. 

"Did you need something, Nakamoto?" 

Yuta drums his fingertips against the wall and hums. "Not really. Just bored."

Seonghwa closes his eyes and breathes in slow through his nose. He knows for a fact that Yuta has piles of work to do that he'll probably end up pushing off on Taeyong. 

"Well, I'm not bored. I have work to do. Go away," Seonghwa says with determination, turning back to his computer screen. The best bet now is to just ignore him, but even though he's not looking, he can feel Yuta's gaze burning into the side of his face. 

He tries to stop it but can't help the heat rising to his cheeks at the attention, starting to sweat a little under his pristine suit. 

After a few minutes of pointed ignoring, Yuta huffs under his breath and leaves. Seonghwa's head shoots up to watch him leave, a little startled. Usually Yuta is more persistent, staying and bothering him for endless minutes. He should be grateful that Yuta's gone, right?

Seonghwa shakes his head and gets back to work.

*

Seonghwa leans against the wall, swishing his drink in his glass. Hongjoong is chattering happily about the new job Mingi's got, and the atmosphere in the room is comfortable and relaxed.

He likes these monthly office parties, really. Most of his coworkers are friends, and free food is always a plus. It's been a good day as well. A little strange not to have his usual bother hanging about, but ultimately productive. 

Oh no. Speak of the devil, there's that offensively red hair of one Nakamoto Yuta, visible through the crowd and coming nearer. Seonghwa groans and his head thumps back against the wall. He can almost already feel a headache start to grow.

Hongjoong trails off, confused until he looks around and spots the red hair and sighs. "Seonghwa, you can't let him get to you like this. That's what he wants, a reaction."

See, Seonghwa knows this. He's dealt with attention-seekers before, the kind that will leave him alone the minute he ignores them for too long. But for some reason, anytime Yuta was near he couldn't help but react, wanted to push back so badly. 

"Wow, I didn't even think you drank, you're so clenched up all the time," comes that stupid voice.

Seonghwa clenches his teeth and reluctantly opens his eyes, meeting that blinding smile. Okay, ignoring is the best policy, right? His tries to smile politely, but it probably comes out as a twisted grimace.

"Hey, Hongjoong. Haven't talked to you in a while, how have you been?" Of course Yuta is polite when he's talking to anyone but Seonghwa. Hongjoong smiles nervously and answers, but Seonghwa doesn't hear, annoyance building up under his skin. 

"Excuse me," he says, not glancing back as he hightails it out of there. His glass gets set down somewhere on a random table before he slips into the bathroom. He sighs and loosens his tight collar, splashes cold water on his face and looks in the mirror at himself. He doesn't know why Yuta breaks through his defenses so easily, breaking through his carefully cultivated business attitude like glass. Whatever it is, he needs to get himself together. Be the bigger person. 

The bathroom door opens and Seonghwa straightens up, ready to make room for the new person, and then freezes. 

Yuta closes the door behind him and smiles close-mouthed, leaning back against the wall opposite the sink. Tense, Seonghwa turns around very slowly and walks forward. "What is your problem, Nakamoto? What, are you trying to sabotage me, annoying and following me everywhere?" 

Yuta doesn't back up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You're highly exaggerating, Seonghwa. I barely bother you. But you just can't stop thinking about me, can you?"

Seonghwa sees red. He lurches forward and they meet in the middle, Yuta's lips crashing into his with the force of a tsunami. His hands dig into Yuta's shoulders, pressing them both against the wall. Yuta kisses like he acts, sharp and forward and abrasive. Seonghwa can barely keep up with him, but he's not going to back down. 

He bites hard at Yuta's lips and he makes a muffled noise into his mouth, hands grasping at the front of his shirt. He pushes until Seonghwa's back hits the sink counter hard, making him break away briefly and gasp. Yuta takes the opportunity to sink his teeth into his neck. 

Seonghwa gasps and relaxes a bit, before remembering that he cannot back down to Yuta. He scrabbles at Yuta's back, leg hitching up around his waist. Yuta shoves their bodies together, grinding roughly against him, sucking harder on his neck. Seonghwa groans and bucks his hips against Yuta's, their clothed crotches rubbing roughly. 

He winds a hand into Yuta's hair and yanks him back harshly, panting. "Why the fuck are you so hot," he growls, because it's true, Yuta is unfairly as stunning as he is annoying. Yuta cackles and grinds their hips together slow and hard, the friction sending delicious sparks up both of their spines. 

Yuta grins at him, and the effect is so much more up close like this. "You know anyone could come in here, right? See the exceptionally professional Park Seonghwa desperate for me like this?"

"Desperate for you? Ha!" Seonghwa says, one hand reaching down to roughly palm Yuta's erection through his pants. "Try the other way around. You're obsessed with me, Nakamoto." Yuta grunts and pushes into his hand, not bothering to respond. Instead, he just pulls Seonghwa into another kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

Always trying to show him up, Yuta impatiently untucks Seonghwa's shirt, shoves a hand down his pants and wraps a hand fully around him. "Fuck!" Seonghwa bites out, disconnecting their lips with a wet sound. Yuta fists his cock hard and quick, not letting up for a second. 

Not to be outdone, Seonghwa grinds the heel of his hand harder against Yuta, smiling triumphantly at the answering moan. They move rough and messy against each other, too much teeth and too many clothes. Somehow it's a little bit perfect. 

Seonghwa bites down on Yuta's bottom lip and cums in his hand. As Seonghwa shudders against him, Yuta yanks his body close and uses him, uncontrollably grinding against him until he groans and stills. 

"God, Seonghwa," Yuta murmurs, expression relaxed for once. "You should lose control more often."

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and leans back against the counter, too satiated to muster any real anger. "I'm sure you won't stop trying to make me." 

The next few minutes are filled with a comfortable silence that Seonghwa never imagined could happen between them as they clean themselves up as much as possible. It's a useless effort, their clothes are too obviously disheveled and there's probably a visible mark on Seonghwa's neck, but oh well. 

Seonghwa can't wait to see Hongjoong's face when he tells him what happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
